


Sting

by TheDragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: "Sir.""Yes?" he asks, mouth set in a grim line."It’s one of the omegas, sir. We…" the paramedic breaks off, and Arthur has the sudden, gut-wrenching feeling that he knows what he’s going to say next. "The drugs aren’t working. We can’t bring his heat down."





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/gifts).



> You can find the warnings in the notes at the bottom

It was a sting operation they’d been planning for the better part of the year. They’d found out about this omega trafficking ring purely by accident -- one that involved Gwaine being approached by one of the handlers in the middle of the night in one of the seedier parts of town, having been mistaken for someone else entirely.

They’d sent him in undercover after that, and had been monitoring the group for months, waiting for Gwaine to work his way into everyone’s confidences, waiting to receive news about the next omega auction.

Arthur can’t recall ever being more satisfied and proud than when he was staring down the leader of the group, watching as Lancelot cuffed him.

~oOo~

“Sir.”

Arthur turns around, only to come face to face with one of the paramedics. The man is wringing his hands and biting at his lip, and Arthur feels a weight settle in his stomach because whatever this is, it can’t be good. He should have know this op had gone too well. There were no deaths on their side (though Elyan did end up getting grazed by a bullet), and the offenders had surrendered the second they saw their leader get taken down.

“Yes?” he asks, mouth set in a grim line as he takes in the man's harried expression.

“It’s one of the omegas, sir. We…” the paramedic breaks off, and Arthur has the sudden, gut-wrenching feeling that he knows what he’s going to say next. “The drugs aren’t working. We can’t bring his heat down.”

Arthur brings his hand up to his face and rubs at his temple, where a stress-induced headache is already making itself known. The  _fucking_  heat-inducing drugs. No matter how much his department had tried to get them off the market, nothing they did  _worked_. There was always someone there to smuggle more across the border.

“Where is he?” Arthur asks the paramedic, and the man clumsily motions for Arthur to follow him. They walk into the depths of the building, passing rooms where the other omegas are sitting on beds, waiting until their heats die down. He's flooded with relief when he realises that it wasn't too late for everyone, that the medication still managed to counteract the effects of the drugs in time.

The whole corridor smells like heat, but Arthur doesn't find it hard to ignore most of the scents. There is one in particular that is incredibly enticing, though, and each step forward brings him closer to it. Before he knows it, Arthur is forging ahead of the paramedic, nose in the air, walking and walking until he reaches the only closed door in the building.

He doesn’t throw it open, no matter how much his instincts are telling him to. The remaining logical part of his mind is telling him that it wouldn’t do to frighten the omega more, not when he’s already in what is probably the most stressful situation in his life. Instead, Arthur knocks.

“Come in,” someone calls from inside the room. Arthur opens the door and slips inside the small room (cell, really). There’s another paramedic already inside, her hand resting on the shoulder of another man. Arthur inhales again, and goes dizzy with pure want _need_.

The man in question is sitting on the bed, wrapped up in a thin, white sheet. His cheeks are red and he’s breathing quickly and trembling, and he smells so _fuck_ _ing_ good that Arthur has to clasp the door handle tightly to keep from doing something he will regret.

“Chief Inspector Arthur Pendragon,” he introduces himself gruffly, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the omega. “I’ve been told there’s some sort of problem?” he inquires. The omega looks up right then, gaze terrified, but the second Arthur allows their eyes to meet, he seems to relax, the tension in his shoulders melting away as if Arthur’s mere presence has made everything better.

“Merlin is too far gone,” the woman (Gwen, her name tag says) tells him. “He was given drugs to force his heat, and none of the medication we give him can stop it.” And yes, that much Arthur already knows. He’s about to ask another question, but Merlin ( _Merlin_ , and doesn’t it just roll off the tongue?) makes a distressed whimper, hand twitching in Arthur’s general direction, and suddenly, Arthur’s whole being is flooded with the deep-seated need to protect.

The paramedic is still talking in the background, but Arthur doesn’t hear what she’s saying over the roaring in his ears. Merlin is slowly inching towards him, still wrapped up in the white sheet, and Arthur takes a few steps closer to him in turn, intending to hold him, to comfort him and _oh shit Merlin is his True Mate isn't h--_

“--will kill him.”

“What?” Arthur asks, the words shaking him out of his reverie. “What do you mean this will kill him?”

“It's the drugs -- they were modified, meant to keep an omega complacent and keep them from running. He _needs_ an alpha right now. There’s nothing else we can do,” Gwen says, shaking her head in dismay. Arthur feels anger beginning to bubble up in his chest, and tries to force it down before it shows. He has half a mind to find whoever it was that did this, and put a bullet through their skull. He sees Merlin nose twitch, honing in on his anger, and then Merlin flinches back, away from him and closer to Gwen. Arthur takes a deep, shuddering breath to calm down.

“I can help,” Arthur says once he’s got himself under control. He looks back to Merlin. “That is, if you want me to help?”

Merlin seems to hesitate for a second, but then he’s reaching out his hand in Arthur’s direction again, and Arthur walks forward until he’s kneeling at Merlin’s feet

“Please,” Merlin whispers, voice hoarse and pupils blown wide. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Arthur looks down to follow the motion.

"Are you sure?" he asks, taking one of Merlin’s hands in his own. The contact sends a delicious shiver up his spine, and he lightly squeezes Merlin's hand. When Merlin nods, Arthur looks back at Gwen, who is looking between the two of them, unsure.

“I can handle this from here,” he tells her. She looks at Merlin for confirmation.

“It’s alright,” Merlin says. Gwen squeezes his shoulder comfortingly, then grabs the bag that’s on the bed and leaves. As the door closes behind her and the two of them are left alone, Merlin whimpers again, cheeks flushing an even brighter red. He leans forward to place his forehead on Arthur's shoulder and just sits there, breathing quickly.

Instinctively, Arthur brings Merlin’s hand to his lips.

“How do you want to do this?” he asks, intertwining their fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Merlin gnawing on his lip. He pulls Arthur forward until he’s in-between Merlin’s legs. Arthur's free hand reaches out to grip Merlin’s thigh so that he doesn’t tip over and fall.

“On the bed. Just…” Merlin breaks off, glancing down at Arthur’s lips. “Can you kiss me? I just. I need this to feel. Better. To feel right.”

Arthur lets go of Merlin’s hand. Instead, he lets his fingers smooth over Merlin’s cheekbones, once, twice, before tilting his head to the side and capturing his lips.

Merlin moans into the kiss when Arthur starts sucking at his bottom lip, then pushes forward to grip Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur lets his tongue trail over Merlin’s teeth, and eventually, Merlin’s hands find their way to the bottom of Arthur’s shirt. Merlin groans in frustration when he’s not able to get the shirt up because of the bulletproof vest, and Arthur laughs into his mouth.

“Impatient,” he chides.

“It’s in the way,” Merlin defends himself. He looks on as Arthur reaches up to unclasp the vest, and leans forward to help Arthur take it off. Merlin swats Arthur’s hands away when he goes to unbutton his shirt, then reaches out to do it himself.

Once Arthur is shirtless, he stands up to get his shoes off, then socks, belt, and trousers. Merlin lets the sheet fall from his shoulders as Arthur moves to sit next to him on the bed, and Arthur is enveloped in the scent of Merlin’s need, vivid and vibrant in the space between them.

He’s not sure who pushes who down onto the bed first, but it ends with Merlin lying underneath him, legs spread, dripping slick onto the bedspread.

Arthur helps Merlin turn onto his stomach, knowing from experience that it’s uncomfortable to be tied face to face, and Merlin goes willingly if a bit awkwardly. His head is turned to the side, and he’s once again seeking Arthur’s lips, and Arthur easily obliges and lets his tongue run over Merlin's teeth. He trails his fingertips along Merlin’s side, his legs, and his hips, leaving goosebumps in their wake and Merlin shuddering in want, rutting his hips in an attempt to get some friction from the bed.

“Get on with it,” Merlin eventually demands, panting and completely out of breath, lips red and swollen, and who is Arthur to refuse him? He wraps one hand around Merlin's waist, then slowly pushes one finger into his slick hole. His cock jumps at the obscene sound it makes as it enters Merlin, and then again at Merlin's ensuing moan. He doesn’t think he’s ever been harder in his life.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin moans when Arthur starts moving the finger. His hips hitch upwards when Arthur brushes over his prostate, and Arthur smiles triumphantly. He pulls out, then pushes in again with another finger, scissoring them, and preparing Merlin for his much larger cock. The view before him is breathtaking. Merlin is all spread out on the bed, loose-limbed and wanting, and then Arthur is rutting against the back of Merlin's thigh, unable to wait any longer.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Merlin tells him after a minute, pushing back onto the fingers. "Just fuck me already. I need you to _fuck me_."

“Not yet,” Arthur chides, letting his hand tighten on Merlin's hip in an attempt to keep Merlin from seeking more before he's ready for it. “Don’t hurry this; you’ll regret it in the long run.”

“Don’t care,” Merlin says, then bites down on a pillow when Arthur pushes a third finger forward. Arthur pulls him back when he stutters forward at the intrusion, pushing harder until the tight flesh succumbs to him and all three of his fingers sink in. He pushes them into Merlin hard, and Merlin lets out a series of moans interspaced with expletives as they graze his prostate with every motion. Once he deems Merlin to be sufficiently prepped, Arthur positions his cock at Merlin’s entrance.

“Alright?” he asks, just in case Merlin has changed his mind and wants to back out ( _and die_ , his mind is telling him, but Arthur pushes that thought far away).

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin says, reaching back to grip Arthur’s thigh and move him forward. Arthur huffs out a laugh, and guides his cock inside Merlin, managing to sink all the way in in one powerful thrust.

The heat is exquisite. He’s never, not once, been with an omega in heat before, and it might very well be the best experience in his life. Merlin is hot inside, and so very slick and tight. Arthur pushes out, then in again slowly, moaning as he bottoms out. He gives Merlin a few seconds to get used to the stretch, and only starts thrusting as Merlin starts pushing back against him. Arthur pauses for a moment, and pulls Merlin's arse up off the bed with one hand, while winding the other around the nape of Merlin's neck to ensure he stays down. Satisfied with the new position, Arthur starts moving again.

Merlin makes these soft, quiet noises every time Arthur thrusts inside, and Arthur lowers his head to rest his lips on the nape of Merlin’s neck. He starts licking it, kissing and biting and marking the skin so that everyone knows that Merlin is _his -- his_ True Mate,  _his_ lover, even if the circumstances are less than ideal.

Merlin shudders beneath him when Arthur starts sucking on a spot right below his ear.

“F-Fuck,” Merlin keens when Arthur removes his hand from his hip and goes the cock jutting out of the nest of curls at his groin. He moans when Arthur wraps his fingers around it, the flesh hard and an angry red, dripping precome like his arse is dripping slick.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Arthur murmurs into his ear, stroking his hand up and down Merlin’s length. Merlin is on the verge of coming, and he shudders and arches his back. Arthur tightens his grip on Merlin's cock.

“Not yet,” he whispers into Merlin's ear. "You can't come yet."

“What?” Merlin asks, sending him a betrayed look. His pupils are so wide that his eyes are almost entirely black and slightly out of focus, and there is a rush of bright red on his cheeks.

“Want you to come with my knot inside you.” Arthur explains as Merlin huffs in frustration. “Please.”

“So demanding,” he says, but moves his head to kiss Arthur again. “But alright, fine. Have it your way. Just hurry up and shove it inside already.”

Arthur tightens his hold on Merlin’s cock again, then stops his thrusts in favor of a slow grind. His knot had begun to make itself known a while ago, and he knows that if this keeps up, it’ll grow too large to fit inside. He needs to press it in now.

Merlin’s breath hitches when Arthur’s knot enters him, and Arthur kisses him in an attempt to take his mind off the pain. He tries to move his hips back, but he and Merlin are effectively tied now, and the only thing he can do is grind in, in, _in_ , until his cock starts pulsing and he finally paints Merlin’s insides with his come.

Merlin comes right before Arthur does, all over Arthur’s hand and the bedspread beneath him. Arthur eases them both onto their sides and throws one arm over Merlin’s waist, possessiveness curling in the pit of his stomach.

They lie there in comfortable silence for a while.

“Is the heat better now?” Arthur asks, nosing at the soft hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck.

“Yeah.” Merlin says, turning his head around to smile at Arthur shyly. “I think we got the worst of it out of my system. I can feel the medication kicking in.”

Arthur smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** dubcon, references to noncon


End file.
